Larry Gets a Bulldozer/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Larry Gets a Bulldozer. Transcript (Scene opens to the koi pond, as the giant lobster surfaces from it and swims by. Camera pans over to show Larry standing on top of a ramp.) Larry: Ladies and gentle-veggies! Your attention, please! Watch as I jump over this pool of hungry lobsters and land safely on the other side! (The crowd, consisting of Jimmy, Jerry, and Tina, watch, before Tina whispers to Jimmy.) Tina: (whispering) Wouldn't it be awesome if he jumped into the pool instead of over it? Jimmy: Crazy awesome! Larry: Excuse me. Tina: Sorry! We were just saying it would be crazy awesome to see you jump into a pool of lobsters! (Cut to the lobsters who are having tea while in the water, before they throw their tea cups away and snap their pincers.) Jimmy: Larry, you're awesome, but you're not crazy awesome. Jerry: Not crazy awesome! Larry: I am crazy and awesome! Watch me! All eyes on me! (Larry skateboards down the ramp, jumps up into the air, then falls directly into the koi pond in a belly flop and sinks in. Several smaller lobsters then jump after Larry after that, while Jimmy, Jerry, and Tina cringe. Larry comes up out of the water with the lobsters clamped to him.) Larry: I did it! I'm crazy awesome! Jimmy, Jerry, Tina: Larry! Larry! Larry! Larry! (Scene switches to back at Bob and Larry's house.) Bob: I take it your jump didn't go as planned? (Bob pulls one lobster off, which lands on the chair.) Larry: Actually, it was perfect. Ow! Everyone said it would be better if I jumped into the pool of lobsters. And it was better! (Larry turns around, showing one more lobster still clamped to his back.) Larry: Ow. (Bob starts to pull the lobster off.) Larry: It was crazy awesome! (Bob pulls the lobster off, which causes him and Larry to fall backwards. The third lobster lands on the chair next to the other lobsters and turns on the TV, all three lobsters now watching TV. Cut to Bob stuck in a pail.) Bob: (muffled) Who said it would be a good idea to jump into lobsters? (Larry falls out of the kitchen doors.) Larry: Everybody. Jimmy, Jerry, Tina. You know, people who think I'm awesome. (Bob pulls the bucket off himself, his head squeezed in a pail shape, before shaking his head as it retains its normal shape again.) Bob: Larry, Galatians 1:10 warns us not to seek the approval of others. When you know the right thing to do, don't let chants and cheers make you do something you shouldn't. (The doorbell rings after that.) Larry: Hold that thought, Bob. (Larry answers the door.) Mr. Lunt: Congratulations, Larry! You're the proud owner of a brand, new bulldozer! Larry: (screaming excitedly) I knew this day would come! Bob, didn't I tell you the day would come when I would be randomly selected to win a bulldozer?! Bob: More times than I can- Mr. Lunt: It's a T-53 with a super-hydraulic blade and a steel tip on the ricochet! Larry: And it pushes things, right? Mr. Lunt: It pushes everything! Just remember, a bulldozer is a heavy piece of machinery so, go crazy! Bob: Be careful! Larry: Will do! (Larry starts up the bulldozer and drives off, leaving Bob and Mr. Lunt behind.) Bob: I'll just be here, making sure the first aid kit is well-stocked! (Scene switches to the town center, where Jimmy, Jerry, and Tina are at the gazebo, when Larry drives up to them.) Larry: Check it out, guys! (Larry lifts up the front shovel repeatedly and slams it on the ground, causing Jimmy, Jerry, and Tina to get thrown to the ground repeatedly until getting stuck in the gazebo's ceiling. Larry slams the front shovel on the ground again, causing the trio to fall to the ground again.) Tina: Whoa, Larry! Where'd ya get a big old bulldozer?! (Jimmy comes out with some leaves on him and spits out some leaves.) Jimmy: That thing is top of the line! Larry: Yep! It's a B-52 with a super whatchamacallit blade and a real tip of the rubber skunk! And it pushes stuff around! Tina: Could it push that cart? (Cut to a shopping cart in the middle of the street. Larry puts the bulldozer in reverse as it knocks the shopping cart away from behind.) Tina: That was corn dog crazy-awesome! Jimmy: Push that giant boulder! Larry: (pushing a giant boulder) Rock and roll! (Larry pushes the boulder into a narrow street, just as Bacon Bill drives up in his car and stops.) Bacon Bill: Oh come on! I'm late to rock-climbing class! Tina: Push the coffee table with us on top! (Larry drives up to the coffee table in the bulldozer and pushes it while Jimmy, Jerry, and Tina are on it.) Jimmy: Whoa! Larry is awesome! Crazy! Jerry and Tina: Oh-ho! Larry is so crazy awesome! (Larry still pushes the coffee table with the bulldozer. Scene switches to the town center again.) Jimmy: You know what else you should push? Everything! (Larry throws three trash cans with the bulldozer's front shovel.) Larry: Look at me! I'm juggling! Jimmy, Jerry, Tina: Larry! Larry! (Larry next lifts up a Buffalorange with the bulldozer's front shovel.) Larry: Time for you Buffalorange to "moooove"! Jimmy, Jerry, Tina: Larry! Larry (Scene switches on top of the coffee table.) Larry: See ya later, trash! (Larry pushes the trash off the coffee table, as it falls off, while Jimmy, Jerry, and Tina peer over. The sounds of off-screen crashing are heard after that, until the crashing stops.) Jimmy, Jerry, Tina: Larry! Larry! Larry! Larry! Larry: Everybody likes me! (Scene switches to Bob and Larry's house, where Bob and the lobsters are watching TV, when the ground starts shaking.) Bob: Ah! What's going on out there?! (Bob leaves his chair, while one of the lobsters changes the channel to a nature show. Bob goes outside, becoming surprised to see the house now teetering precariously on the edge of the countertop.) Bob: Ah! Our house! Larry, ya made a real mess today. (Cut to Larry laying in the driver's seat of the bulldozer.) Larry: Yeah. Everybody loved it. Bob: Just because everybody loved it- (Larry has already fallen asleep.) Bob: -doesn't mean it's right. (The house starts to tip over, but Bob is able to keep it stabilized. Larry starts dreaming as music starts playing.) Larry: Not everyone likes my dozers and me But no one dances Like my dozers and me We're the can-do dance crew Dancin' on a cloud We're makin' a rumble loud and proud! Me and my machinery Chewin' up the scenery Dancin' into history I live to please the crowd Dancin' with my dozers I've got the moves They've got the motors We're not just movin' boulders So don't give us cold shoulders I'm dancin' with my dozers Who's gonna win you over? My dozers and me (The song ends, before the scene switches to the next morning, where Bacon Bill is building a house of cards.) Bacon Bill: It's about focus. (Bacon Bill puts the final two cards on top.) Bacon Bill: (yells, blabbers) See that? I did another one! (Cut to Jimmy, Jerry, and Tina watching Bacon Bill, before Larry drives up to them in the bulldozer.) Larry: Who's up for bulldozer bowling?! (Larry is surprised that Jimmy, Jerry, and Tina are not paying attention to him.) Bacon Bill: (yells) Look at me! Larry: The garbage cans are the pins! My dozer's the bowling ball! Here goes Larry! (Larry drives off in the bulldozer and knocks over the garbage cans. Larry then drives up from behind Bacon Bill's card house.) Larry: Ya missed it! I pushed several trash cans at once. Tina: Yeah, we saw that yesterday. Larry: Then who wants to ride on the Dozer Express? Jerry: Nah. Larry: I could push over the coffee table. Tina: Larry, we've moved on. Larry: Come on! How about I push up some wrinkles in the rug? Jimmy: I think we've seen all that bulldozer can do. If you could somehow push over the world, that would be crazy awesome. (Jimmy is surprised while Larry starts driving off in the bulldozer.) Larry: Be... right... back! (Larry drives outside the House.) Larry: Larry! Larry! Larry! (Larry drives up to the foundation of the House and inserts the front shovel underneath it. Scene switches to inside Madame Blueberry's house where Madame Blueberry is setting the table.) Madame Blueberry: Perfect. Not a dish out of place. (Scene switches to Pa Grape's store, where Pa has stacked one final can on top.) Pa: (grunts) It took me all morning, but just look at this fine display of stacked cans! (Scene switches to back in the town center, where Bacon Bill is preparing to put one final pair of cards on top of his house of cards.) Bacon Bill: Steady. Steady. (Bacon Bill puts the cards on top of the house of cards then admires it. Scene switches to back outside the House, where Larry is still trying to push the House with the bulldozer.) Larry: Why... won't... you... be... pushed?! (Larry finally lifts the House up with the bulldozer.) Larry: Yes! I did it! (Scene switches to back inside the House, where inside Madame Blueberry's house, the sound of silverware clattering is heard.) Madame Blueberry: (Off-screen) No! My tea! (Scene switches to Pa Grape's store, where the sounds of the cans falling over is heard.) Pa: (Off-screen) No! My cans! (Scene switches to the town square, where Bacon Bill's cards still stay in place, despite the House being tipped over.) Bacon Bill: Whew! Good thing I glued them! (Bacon Bill slides backwards after that. Scene switches to the town center, where everything starts sliding backwards. Mayor Archibald and Ichabeezer start climbing up the now-sloped town center.) Archibald: This is an emergency! The House is all tilty and catawumpus! Ichabeezer: Well, at least we're not one of the round ones. (Jean-Claude and Phillipe roll past while screaming, while Bacon Bill slides past them.) Bacon Bill: Aw, I wish I was a circle! (Bacon Bill smiles then turns himself into a circle and rolls down the town center.) Bacon Bill: Whee! (Mr. Lunt and his monster truck also slide across the floor past Mayor Archibald. Mayor Archibald sets a trash can upright again, but it falls over again.) Archibald: Oh! We are in dire need of a hero to fix this mess! I shall alert LarryBoy! (Scene switches to Tina fearfully holding on to a tipped-over chair, while Larry drives up to her in the bulldozer.) Larry: I did it! Wanna take a victory lap with me? Tina: Larry, you made a big mistake! This is a catastrophe! Larry: But I thought this is what you wanted! Tina: (angry) Not this! (Camera zooms out, as Jimmy and Jerry also tumble down the tipped-over chair as well and fall on top of each other.) Jimmy: Not cool, Larry! Jerry: (dizzily) Dizzy! (Larry feels bad, before looking up to see the LarryBoy signal up on the wall.) Larry: The LarryBoy signal! I gotta run! (Scene switches to LarryBoy now standing before Mayor Archibald.) Archibald: Thank you for coming, LarryBoy. LarryBoy: I'm here to save the day! (LarryBoy snaps his Super-Suction Ear back and approaches Mayor Archibald.) LarryBoy: What terrible deed needs un-terribling? Archibald: Look around! Larry pushed the House off of its axis so now the town is in chaos! Bacon Bill: I'm a tumbleweed! Archibald: You're our only hope! (Mayor Archibald stops a glass of water from sliding across his desk.) LarryBoy: Not only will I fix the House, I will catch this rascal Larry! Larry? Oh no! I broke the House! Archibald: Uh... LarryBoy: I mean Larry broke the House! I'm the villain.) (Mayor Archibald looks menacingly at LarryBoy.) LarryBoy: I mean, he's the villain! (Mayor Archibald smiles again, before LarryBoy turns around away from Mayor Archibald.) LarryBoy: I gotta set things straight! I mean, nope, that one works! (LarryBoy flies off while Mayor Archibald watches.) Archibald: Save us from Larry, LarryBoy! (Mayor Archibald's chair slides down while he is sitting in it, while his water glass slides down the desk again, but Mayor Archibald catches it again.) Archibald: Phew! (The water glass tips over, spilling water, much to Mayor Archibald's frustration. Scene switches to outside the House where LarryBoy flies up in front of the now-tipped-over House.) LarryBoy: I've got to make this right! (LarryBoy analyzes the front moldings of the House, then the chimney, before flying off again. LarryBoy lands on top of the House and starts jumping on top of it, but is not heavy enough to push it back down again. LarryBoy flies up to the chimney and pushes against it, but is not strong enough to push the House back down again. LarryBoy next flies up high in the sky, then flies back down towards the House again at top speed, but just ends up running into the House again without any success.) LarryBoy: Owie! (LarryBoy picks himself up, while his Super-Suction Ear is still stuck on the House.) LarryBoy: I got it! (LarryBoy flies off again and in front of the House again. LarryBoy then fires one Super-Suction Ear at the fence, and fires the other one at the front of the House, before pulling on both the House and the fence while flying upwards. However, LarryBoy just ends up getting pulled back down due to the combined weight of both the House and the fence.) LarryBoy: My brain is expanding! Hey, I feel smarter! I understand math! (LarryBoy starts pulling the House back down again, while inside, everything starts sliding down one side, as do Jimmy and Jerry. Back outside, the House starts tilting upwards again, which causes everything inside the House to slide down the other side again. LarryBoy pulls the House back down again, causing everything to slide back down again, but the House tilts up again, making everything slide down the other side again and again and again. LarryBoy releases his Super-Suction Ear from the House, which falls down on its foundations again. Inside, everything is level once again, while everyone is left dizzy from the impact.) Bacon Bill: Uh, can I ride it again? Can I? Can I? Can I? (LarryBoy flies in from behind and sees everyone getting back on their feet again. LarryBoy changes back into Larry again and starts to approach his friends.) Larry: Hey, guys. Sorry I let things get out of hand. I didn't think about the damage I would cause. I wanted you to think I was crazy awesome. Tina: Larry, we got a little carried away egging you on. We do think you're crazy awesome. Jimmy: With or without a bulldozer. Bob: It's gonna take forever to clean up this mess. Larry: Don't worry, Bob. I have just the thing. (Scene switches to Larry using his bulldozer to put buildings back in place again, flipping furniture upright again, and putting his and Bob's house back in place again. Larry then pushes some dumpsters and shopping carts with the bulldozer, while Mayor Archibald passes by.) Archibald: Great work, everyone! Everything is back to normal! (Mayor Archibald then comes upon something that surprises him.) Archibald: Except for one small thing. (Larry comes up next to Mayor Archibald. Cut to show one building now upside-down.) Larry: That's not where the bench goes? (The screen irises out on the bench, ending the episode.)Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts